


Of Woman and Wolf

by DragonSlayer2526



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Familiars, Original Wiccan Characters, Other, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: A newcomer arrives at Greendale with a black wolf at her side....





	Of Woman and Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Been watching Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, I like it so far :D
> 
> Daciana Vasile is a Wiccan so she's more attuned to nature.
> 
> Also the below picture is how I pictured my Hunter ladies to look like, just with gold eyes and curly hair.

Daciana Vasile stepped off the bus that pulled up into the Greendale station at her side was a large black timber wolf that had a black collar with silver studs on it, there was a leash attached to it. Though the people around them viewed the wolf as a dog, she reached down to pat between his ears before she hiked up her bag and headed to the hotel room that she was staying in.

As she walked further into the town, she felt a chill go down her spine and her wolf lets out a soft growl. 

"Be at ease, my friend." Daciana's Romanian accent said.

The wolf was her familiar but Daciana wasn't a witch, she was a wiccan. She used magic of nature and light unlike her dark cousins, Thor wasn't a demon but he was a spirit of the woods that had surrounded her home back in Romania.

She had came to Greendale because that's what her seeing stone had sent her to, to investigate the rot revealed itself on her map.

Thor suddenly stopped walking when they were walking passed an open space between two buildings, a low growl rose from the familiar's throat as his hackles rose with his gold eyes locked on the forest around the city. Daciana tugged on the leash and said, "Be at ease, Thor." She looked at the woods. "You will have your day."

The wolf snorted and shook himself before he continued to walk, padding next to her with a flick of his tail.

In silent, the two headed to the hotel that allowed pets...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Might turn this into a story ^^


End file.
